Kizuna
by Ryuuta
Summary: I believe there was a strong bond between us. Naruto POV


**Kizuna**

I believe there was a strong bond between us

**All characters **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kizuna **** Ryuuta**

Awalnya, aku tak tahu apa itu teman…

Menjadi seorang jinchuuriki bukanlah keinginanku. Tapi ini jalan takdirku. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi takdir ini jugalah yang membuatku kehilangan segalanya. Orangtua, keluarga, dan teman. Hidupku buram… sunyi… sendirian…

Hingga aku mengenalnya…

Dia adalah wujud dari kesempurnaan. Aku? Aku hanya sesuatu yang terbuang.

Dia adalah gambaran dari kesuksesan. Aku? Aku hanya sesuatu yang dilupakan.

Dia adalah cerminan masa depan yang cemerlang. Aku? Aku hanya bayang-bayang masa lalu yang mengerikan.

Dia adalah sosok yang dibanggakan dan disukai. Aku? Aku selalu dikucilkan dan dibenci.

Saat itu, aku ingat pasti melihatnya sedang menerawang dengan pandangan kosong. Aku beranikan diri untuk menghampirinya. Aku menyapanya.

Dan saat kedua mata kami beradu, aku merasa yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang hebat yang akan terjadi di antara kita.

Kami satu tim. Berempat dengan seorang jounin bermasker—sebagai guru kami—dan gadis cerewet berambut pink. Sejak saat itulah aku selalu dilanda perasaan ingin mengalahkannya.

Seperti sebuah tim pada umumnya, akan ada 'sang pemenang' dan 'si pecundang'. Dan coba tebak aku jadi apa? Hh, konyol! Tentu saja jadi 'SI PECUNDANG'! Tak diragukan lagi dia menjadi 'SANG PEMENANG'. Dan gadis pink itu lebih menghancurkan segalanya.

Tapi entah kenapa, dalam hatiku, aku selalu tersenyum untuk segala kemenangannya. Walaupun tingkahku sama sekali bertolak dengan kata hatiku.

Siapa sangka dia punya masalah yang pelik—atau mungkin lebih—seperti aku? Tentu saja semua orang punya. Dasar bodoh!

Aku baru tahu kemarin. Seluruh anggota klan-nya habis dibantai oleh seseorang yang selama ini menjadi tiang penyangga hatinya. Karena itulah, sekarang dia hidup untuk membunuh dan membalas dendam.

Tapi dia tetap—atau hanya di depan semua orang—kelihatan tegar. Dia tak pernah menangis. Berbeda sekali denganku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengaku kalah darinya…

Aku tahu, setiap ada perjumpaan, pasti ada perpisahan. Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini?!

Aku baru saja merasa telah menemukan lentera di hatiku pada dirinya. Tapi saat itu juga, dia harus pergi dari hidupku. Untuk mengejar ambisinya. Aku tahu aku tak boleh egois. Tapi rasanya sangat berat untuk melepasnya pergi.

Aku rela! Menumpahkan semua airmataku di hadapannya dan dicap cengeng. Aku rela! Harus berlutut memohon di bawah kakinya dan dicap lemah. Aku rela! Mengorbankan harga diriku dan—untuk kesekian kalinya—dicap sebagai seorang pecundang. Dan aku sangat rela! Jika dicap cengeng, lemah, dan pecundang dalam waktu bersamaan! Asal dia tidak pergi dan tetap tinggal.

Tapi, seberapa banyak airmata yang aku tumpahkan, seberapa sering aku berlutut, dan seberapa besar pengorbananku, dia tetap melangkah pergi. Menghilang. Juga Meninggalkanku.

Hanya satu yang bisa kulakukan. Membawanya pulang.

Setelah hampir tiga tahun, akhirnya aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Sebuah kesempatan emas untuk membawanya pulang. Kau ingin tahu apa yang akau rasakan? Aku ingin menangis. Cengeng? Sudah ku katakan kan bahwa aku rela menjadi orang yang cengeng untuknya?

Dan di sini, aku kembali melihatnya. Dia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang sangat kuat, aku yakin itu. Mendengarnya mengucapkan namaku, hatiku seperti ditusuk pedang. Sakit sekali.

Dia menjadi kuat. Ya. Karena dengan mudahnya dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Dan—mungkin—isi hatiku. Lalu, apakah dia tahu, bahwa aku sangat mengharapkan dia? Bahwa aku sangat ingin membawanya kembali??

Kurasa tidak. Karena dia pergi. Lagi.

Aku bodoh. Aku tak bisa membawanya pulang. Aku kembali membiarkannya pergi. Aku gagal. Lagi.

Menangis pun tak ada gunanya. Dia takkan kembali hanya karena melihatku menangis. Dulu pun tidak. Tapi, apa aku tak boleh menangis? Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Jangan salahkan aku jika sekarang aku menangis. Karena saat kau menyadari bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat penting untukmu, saat itu juga dia tidak bisa tinggal untukmu.

Dan dia adalah seseorang yang telah mengajarkanku arti teman dan persahabatan…

Dedicated to all people who loved their friends.

**Ryuuta,**

**07.11 P.M.**


End file.
